This invention relates to a pressure relief valve for use to provide a high instantaneous flow rate.
Various forms of pressure relief valve assemblies have been proposed by manufacturers of valves, however, their complex forms and shapes and particularly their inefficient application under extreme ranges of temperatures have been drawbacks in their application to life-raft systems. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies by making a simple, inexpensive valve that is economical to manufacture and extremely efficient in instantaneously relieving an excessive pressure with a positive sealing upon reaching the predetermined pressure over a wide range of temperatures. The pressure relief valve has a fast dumping action. The valve is particularly useful in the application of life raft systems as its construction prevents premature or accidental operation yet facilitates rapid relieving of excessive pressures.